1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to basepans for metering devices, and more particularly, to a composite basepan and basepan support assembly for use in modular metering or meter combination devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility companies transfer electrical power in three phases (A, B, and C phase) of alternating current (AC) power which are synchronized and offset from each other by 120 degrees. The three phase power is transferred over three wire lines, in addition to a ground or neutral wire, to transformers, which converts the power to lower distribution voltages. A main service panel then distributes single phase electrical power (AB, BC, or AC) to each tenant or customer.
In high-rise buildings, apartments, and some office complexes, utility companies may provide three phase electrical power through bus ways or cables to a service entrance which is connected to modular meter stacks (group metering) to distribute three phase electrical power to single phase meter sockets, and ultimately to the tenant.
After electricity consumption is measured through a watt-hour meter that is plugged in the meter socket when in service, the electric power is transferred to load terminals and then delivered to the composite basepan for tenant connection.
The installation of a meter device and basepan assembly can be a complex, time-consuming procedure. In addition, careful and solid attachment of the components, especially a basepan assembly, is imperative for safety reasons. Maintaining proper electrical seals (i.e., between the utility section and the load section) is also an important concern.
Accordingly, a basepan assembly which may be easily, safely and efficiently installed in modular metering or meter combination devices, is highly desirable.